Vehicle seats are often adjustable according to occupant size to provide for occupant comfort. For example, a vehicle seat may translate along a vertical axis between a raised position and a lowered position. Similarly, the vehicle seat may translate along a horizontal axis between a fore position and an aft position to compensate for differences in occupant size and provide for occupant comfort.